1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to the corresponding receptacle and plug and the interfaces thereof
2. Description of Related Art
A so-called c-Link connector requires a new interface for differentiation from the currently existing HDMI Type C connector having two chamfered structure on two opposite bottom corners of the mating port and DiiVA connector having a recessed area on an underside of the mating port, thus preventing mis-match.
In addition, robustness is desired to resist improper bending for miniaturization of the connector.